


Deuce gets cancelled

by zipzoop



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, drug mention, i made this for my friend, this is for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzoop/pseuds/zipzoop
Summary: Deuce what is with this problematic behavior omgThis is based off a really vauge dream I had where me and my friend saw on twitter that they were cancelling deuce and we were like oh my goddd what he dooothis is going to be very dumb lmafo





	1. Bro read the room

A monstrous day at monster high. Everything went how it usually goes, ghouls going to class and hanging out. The bell had rung for lunch everyghoul had practically died again of hunger. Coffin trays and phones were out. The gang sat together as usual. “Oh my ghoul! My iCoffins going to die and were only halfway through the day! I didn’t bring my charger!” Draculaura shrieked mid salad. “Does anyone have an iCoffin cord?”  
“You know I’m a cyborg ghoul, iCoffins update wayyyy too often.” Clawdeen said as she typed away on her phone.  
“Oh I have one you can borrow Draculaura.” Cleo said and dug into her purse and pulled out a iCoffin X cord and hands it over.  
“You’re a life saver! Thank you- Uh Cleo…”  
“What is it?” Cleo asks.  
“This cord won’t work on my phone…”  
“Whatever do you mean? Bad Apple has been using this type of cord for the past 5 generations… Oh my Ra! Dracularua how ancient is your phone?!” Cleo exclaims.  
“iCoffin color? It had potential.” Clawdeen said and stabbed her fork into a meaty dish.  
“No… it’s an iCoffin… THE iCoffin...” The two girls both paused at draculauras words.  
“Girl how long have you had that thing! It’s gotta be as old as the school!” Clawdeen grabbed Draculauras phone and looked at it. Its coffin edges were so smooth it was practically round. You could barely see the screen on how scratched up it was.  
“It’s decided. Were going to the Bad Apple store after practice today.” Cleo said. Clawdeen nodded in agreement.  
“Hey ghouls whats poppin’?” Deuce came up to the lunch table and sat next to Cleo putting his arm around her.  
“We were just discussing how Draculaura needs a new phone asap.” Cleo replied.  
“Guys… I don’t want a new iCoffin, this one's special to me. My dad gave it to me on my 1438th birthday…” Draculaura snatched her phone back from clawdeen and looked at her home screen, a selfie of her 1438th birthday with Dracula.  
“I don’t see a problem, all your stuff is in you Bad Apple account. Just get ol’ Drac to come with you and stuff.” Deuce nonchalantly said. The ghouls were all in shock.  
“Duece! What is wrong with you?!” Clawdeen whisper yelled.  
“Whaat? I mean you live in a castle it shouldn’t be too hard to get a new phone.” Deuce continued. There was a long silence between the 4.  
“Oh look at the time I need to update my spookygram brb guys!” Draculaura left the cafeteria in a soft sob.  
“Drac! Ugh!” Clawdeen growled at Deuce and went after Draculaura. Cleo took his arm off of her. “What did I do?” Deuce asked clueless as hell.  
“What you did was totally uncalled for Deuce! Draculaura’s father has MIA for over a hundred years! Talking about him is very touchy subject!” Cleo scolded.  
“Waittt, you’re telling me Dracula is dead? I thought he was like the vampire king or something.” Deuce continued. “He’s not dead, he’s working abroad… or what I was told… and Elissabat is the vampire queen. You really need to work on your vampire history.” Cleo said as she got up to go after Draculaura. Deuce sat at the table alone still confused on what he said wrong.


	2. 4 bros just 2 feet apart because theyre not gay (yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bros are gettin suspicious

The final bell rang and all the monsters were pouring out every door to get home. The bros were all walking together as they would. “There isn’t any casketball practice today you bros down to hit the town?” Clawd asked the group. The group all agreed but Deuce.   
“Sorry dude I got SKRM practice today. We don’t start til 4 though.”  
“Alright we can hang for bit then.” The group settled in the front stairs of the school. Heath was chatting about the new “hotties” that just transferred in.  
“Some new ghost gargoyle dude transferred in like is he light like a ghost or heavy like a gargoyle? BUT apparently there's a new plant ghoul, total babe from the tropics. And- and this totally wicked witch that’s a transferring senior!”   
“What do you think made her transfer schools so late?” Clawd asked.  
“Who cares about that- You three are so lucky! She’ll be in your classes!” Heath’s hair ignited. The three boys all winced as all three of them already were in happy relationships. “I could underdog this, maybe shes into the ‘heat’” Heath chuckled. The group gagged.   
“Heath do you even want a girlfriend?” Gil asked him very semi seriously.  
“Who haven’t you asked out.” Clawd chuckled. “You really burn out on the ladies.” Deuce laughed.  
“I- uh- er- You all have girlfriends! You have no jurisdiction to ask me this!” Heath yelled flaming up.  
“Oh he’s mad he said jurisdiction.” Clawd pointed. The group laughs as Heath was getting hotter and hotter. “I mean there’s Abbey she tolerates you.” Deuce continued. The group’s laughter died down.  
“What do you mean by tolerate?” Heath asked with his corny voice cracky voice.  
“Yea dude that’s like a little harsh don’t you think?” Gil added. Deuce sweated.  
“That came out wrong, my bad dude. I meant like… you know…” The group just stared at him for a response. “I gotta get to SKRM practice.” He ran off. The circle was left with this awkward tension, part confusion, part uneasiness. The group started to walk off campus.  
“You know he’s been acting weird lately.” Gil said. The other two raised a brow. “His spookygram has been giving me this vibe I can’t shake down.”   
“What do you mean? His spookygram is just full of pics of his rat and Cleo.” Heath asked as he scrolls Deuce’s profile. Gil shakes his head.  
“No not his main account his fooky account.” “Fooky??” Clawd and Heath said in unison.   
“You know, his fake account? Like dumb shit you post that really only goes to close friends?” Clawd and Heath nodded in agreement. Gil pulled his phone out and pulled up Deuce’s account.   
“He used to just post when he was high and like pics of his rat in weird places.” Gil scrolled the account there were pictures of Deuce very close to the camera, him with cleo holding a bedazzled bong, a few of his rat Perseus on places like the ceiling fan, in his checker van, and a cardboard box labeled with a sharpie gay baby jail.   
“But recently he’s been like posting weird pics with like somewhat concerning captions. Like look at this one.” It was a picture of a boot full of beans with Perseus sitting on the toes of the boot and looking off into the distance. Caption saying “Sometimes you wanna get away from everything and like float.”  
“That sounds like he was high in that.” Clawd defended.   
“Ok- well look at this one.” Gil went to a post that was a picture of one of the jaundice brothers headshot covered in mustard. Captioned “I wanna be like him. A mustard bastard.”  
“Still high.” Heath said. Gil groaned. “OK THIS ONE.” It was a picture of Cleo’s silhouette as he stood in a doorway, it was eerie as hell. Captioned “So like we live in the Boonited states right? Like a place that was created off of genocide, why did we do that?”   
“High.” Clawd and Heath said in unison again.   
“These posts are so weird it’s not like him alright!” Gil said.   
“I get your concern bro, like apparently today during lunch he really upset Draculaura about talking her dad. Her dad! Everyone knows not to talk about Dracula, even I haven’t asked her about him and i’ve known her my own life!” Clawd said.   
“Maybe he’s going through something. Like I may be an idiot but Deuce wouldn’t out idiot me!” Heath defended. Gil nodded. “Yea maybe something with his mom happened or something.” The three bros agreed and went on their afterschool day.


	3. The boys are in town

The bros were just outside of the town. As they were about to go into the normie town Clawd stopped.

“Wait, Wait, Lemme just…” He pulled out a hat to cover his ears. Heath nodded in agreement.

“Wait were disguising as normies? I can’t do that!” Gil said as he pointed to his giant water tank helmet. The two boys stood there and thought about what they could do. There they were walking around a mall flooded with christmas decor in the mid afternoon with a fishman astronaut.

“Now seem surprised at the sale!” Clawd said behind his baseball cap and shades as Heath recorded on his phone. The people around them were giving them weird looks and were walking the other way. “I don’t think this is working at all guys.” Gill said looking down and depressed.

“Don’t worry we’ll get an A on this MOVIE FOR CLASS!” Heath shouted. Instantly the crowd became less of an intense fear stare to a “oh” stare. They walked around for a while but didn’t get much. Heath noticed a cheap snowflake necklace at the local hot topic they entered. “Oh guys look at this!” He held it up like it was god. The snowflake was giant and looked like bronze.

“Who is that even for?” Gil asked as he stood near the swimsuits. “Abbey duh!” Heath slapped it onto the check out table. “Chill out dude, if you even can.” The dragged voice of the cashier said. Heath looked up and saw it was none other than… “Clair! I haven’t seen you since Halloween!” Heath exclaimed. “That’s new for you Heath, not flirting with any woman you’ve seen.” Gil snorted as he pushed the cartoon displays. Clair smirked and rang Heath up. “I would of thought that you my watery friend would give me monster decency...and I’m not into normies…” Heath replied. His friends really did have no faith in him.

“Where’s Clawd?” The two boys walked to the other side of the store to see their werewolf friend staring at pop wall.

“Uhhh… dude you ready to go?” Gil asked him. He had seem to be searching for something in between the long stares. “Yea but I’m trying to find one…” Clawd replied. “Which one, I can tell you if it’s in stock or not.” Clair said leaning on the checkout counter. “Clair you’re really a life saver, do you have any of the Tash pops. Drac loves her to death and just found out she had a pop.” Clawd said really excited. Clair didn’t even look at her stock list. “Good luck on ebay because we definitely don’t have her.” Clawd whimpered and walked out the store slow and defeated. Heath followed along. “Thanks!” Gil said as run after his buddies. Afterwards they went around a few times and went their separate ways and went home. By the time Gil got home he had completely forgotten he was still in astronaut suit.

It was monday. The friend circle was still somewhat still suspicious of Deuce but he had since apologized to Draculaura during first period. Everything was how it was… only for a short time. Spectra sat on the school hall stairway. She was working on the story of the year. This was top secret she didn’t even want her editors seeing this scoop.

“If I can just get a few more sources this’ll be the biggest the Gory Gazette article ever!” She said to herself. The second period bell rang Spectra gasped she didn’t realize the time. Grabbing her stuff she flew up into the ceiling before the halls were flooded with students. Spectra looked back down at the river of students and did her everyday observations. Nothing out of the ordinary… Except Heath actively being cautious. Spectra notices and decides to peer around. Heath was weaving in and out of people instead of full force bumping into them. He made it to Abbey’s locker. Abbey closed her locker to see the yellow boy right next to it.

“Hello.” She said.

“H-Hey, I never got to thank you for saving my ass multiple times.” Heath nervously spoke.

“You just did.” Abbey replied and started to walk away.

“Wait! Here. This is my thank you.” Heath pulled out an antique looking snowflake necklace and let it dangle from his hand.

“No thank you.”

“What!!?” Heath screamed.

“Gift like this invites more. I do not want it. You already said thank you, that is all I need.” She said and walked away. He fell back to the lockers and slide to the ground. Spectra popped her head from the ground. “That’s some bad frostburn isn’t it” She said.

“Please stop talking no soul would understand this.”

“I died Heath. I am a soul.”

“Yea, Well I died too Spectra! In here!” Heath point to his chest. She rolled her eyes and drifted off. “You’ll just burn away this memory like you always doooo…” She hallowed. The halls were starting to empty as the second bell was soon approaching. He sat there empty. As his empty brain was sitting he heard hissing. Heath looked up and saw his bro, his bff, his mans, Deuce.

“Oh dude, you good?” Deuce said offering his hand to get help him up. Heath immediately jumped on him in a warm cry. “Woah! Woah! Dude, you not good. What happened??” The bell rings and they scurry to the bathroom like little mice. Heath’s tears evaporated but he was still crying, on the inside. He proceeded to tell Deuce the whole thing.

“Man don’t beat yourself up so much. I mean who gives someone a “thank you” gift for something that happened like 2 months ago.” Heath just stared at him. “O-Oh sorry.” The bros just leaned against the bathrooms tiled wall. “I’m really a burnout man. I really think nothing right.” Heath muttered.

“Hey man, there’s nothing fun about being rejected but you can’t get depressed about it. I guess she couldn’t accept all your freaky flaws.” Deuce patted his arm and got up.

“Sometimes I don’t even know my own flaws…” Heath whispered.

“Huh?” “Uh...Isn’t the school motto to accept everyone though?” Heath asked. “Yea, I meant on a deeper level than that.” Deuce chuckled. The two left the bathroom in higher hopes and went to class late as hell.


End file.
